


An Eye for An Eye

by midnightiscool



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family slice of life, Gen, He'll also be a baby, In a way I'm rewriting the whole game series, Mentions Of Puke, Non-Canon Non-Binary Characters, Other, Sephiroth deserves a loving father, Why he's got the child will make more sense as I write more, characters acting OOC, running from the authorities, single father Vincent is doing his best, technically spoilers, will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightiscool/pseuds/midnightiscool
Summary: “Vincent, I need you to do something for me.” Her voice still rang clear in his head, even now as he ran from the Shinra Mansion.Vincent’s throat burned as he ran, he couldn’t go back to the Turks, they’d kill him for what he’s doing now. He wanted to stop running and take a breather, check the bundle in his arms, but it was the middle of the night, and he could hear the search teams in the distance.~~In which I rewrite the story because I want everyone to live, and you all know this is the absolute best way for everyone to do so and be (mostly) happy
Relationships: Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine (Mentioned), Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	An Eye for An Eye

_“Vincent, I need you to do something for me.” Her voice still rang clear in his head, even now as he ran from the Shinra Mansion._

Vincent’s throat burned as he ran, he couldn’t go back to the Turks, they’d kill him for what he’s doing now. He wanted to stop running and take a breather, check the bundle in his arms, but it was the middle of the night, and he could hear the search teams in the distance.

He figured he should have said “no” or reminded her that she was never at fault for the death of his father, but he knew that would have made her more withdrawn from him. But that was all in the past now, all that mattered was getting away. As far away as possible. As far as his money could take him.

Vincent weaved between the houses of Nibelheim until he reached the edge of the village and disappeared into the surrounding area, the shouts fading into the background as he kept running.

~~

Vincent got about halfway between Rocket Town and Nibelheim before his legs started to ache too much to continue running, so he slowed to a walk.

“Hey…” Vincent said softly as he shifted the bundle into one of his arms, “you’re doing really well, pretty quiet for a newborn…”

Vincent moved some of the cloth away from the infant’s face as he looked for a safe spot to settle in for the night, he could feel the grey eyes of the child- Sephiroth- staring at his face, and he didn’t doubt for a second that Sephiroth could actually see him, unlike other infants. Though his eyes hadn’t yet finished their developing, he could already tell they were cat-like, it was obvious to anyone who was looking that the child wasn’t fully human.

As Vincent sat down, he cradled Sephiroth closer to his chest, he felt guilty about taking the boy away from his mother and father, but it was what was needed of him. He understood he knew nothing about parenting, but he had managed to prepare a small bag of things to hold the newborn off of needs for at least half a month.

Thinking about what he was going to do next, Vincent gently rocked Sephiroth to sleep in his arms.

~~

Vincent started moving again when daylight broke, Sephiroth had woken multiple times that night, fussy for food. Though Vincent was prepared with formula, he hadn’t quite realized how much he would really need. They were almost to Rocket Town, where Vincent planned on withdrawing his entire bank account. From there he would buy a few changes of clothes for Sephiroth, and then the supplies to last them to the next destination.

Walking into Rocket Town brought Vincent no comfort as he made his way to the local bank first, and then to the general store, he figured he’d only truly be comfortable again when they were far away from Nibelheim. Covering up Sephiroth’s face, much to the baby’s displeasure, Vincent walked into the store. He grabbed food for him, more formula for Sephiroth, water purifiers, and other such supplies. When paying for his items, the clerk looked at him sadly and spoke.

“Single father eh? Where you two headed?”

"Away.”

“Mm, runnin’ from painful memories I take it? That’s alright son, I hope you find the peace you’re lookin’ for.”

“... Thanks.” Vincent smiled at the shopkeep, though it was likely a pained one.

By the time he’d left the town, it was already mid-evening, he’d considered staying a night in the Inn, but figured that’d be too risky for now, as they were still only just a town over from Nibelheim. Vincent looked off into the distance as he walked down the road to the next town.

“What say we go to-”

Vincent was cut off by the baby in his arms throwing up on him... He needed to change those clothes anyways, they gave him away as a Turk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter(technically prologue)! There will be more chapters added as I find time/have the motivation! If you have time, please also check out the Fanart my Beta Reader Son did for this chapter at https://twitter.com/cowboy_butt/status/1205686611197014017?s=19


End file.
